Rev. 22:20
Rev. 22:20 es una canción de Underworld, y es la pista 2 en el banda sonora. Se realiza por Puscifer. Letra Don't be aroused by my confession Unless you don't give a good god damn about redemption I know Christ is coming and so am I And you would to if this sexy devil Caught your eye She'll suck you dry And still you'll cry To be back in her bosom To do it again She'll make you weep And moan and cry To be back in her bosom To do it again Pray Till I go blind Pray Cause nobody ever survives I'm prayin' to stay in your arms just Until I can die a little longer Saviors and saints and devils and heathens alike She'll eat you alive Jesus has risen It's no surprise Even he would Martyr his mama To ride to hell between those thighs The pressure is building At the base of my spine If I gotta sin To see her again Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie She'll make you cry I'll sell my soul To be back in your bosom Gladly now please suck me dry And still you'll cry To be back in her bosom Do it again Pray Til I go blind Pray Cause nobody ever survives I'm prayin to stay in her arms just until I can Die a little longer Saviors and saints and devils and heathens alike She'll eat you alive My pulse has been rising My temples are pounding The pressure is so overwhelming I'm building So steady there freddy I'm ready to blow What is she what is she what is she Waiting for Pray Until I go blind Pray Because no one ever survives Praying to stay in your arms just to die A little longer Saviors and saints and devils and heathens alike She'll eat you alive Traducción No se despertó por mi confesión A menos que no les importa un bledo buen dios de la redención Sé que Cristo viene y yo también Y harías también si a este diablo sexy Ha llamado tu atención Ella te va a chupar seco Y todavía vas a llorar Para estar de vuelta en su seno Para hacerlo de nuevo Ella te hará llorar Y gemir y llorar Para estar de vuelta en su seno Para hacerlo de nuevo Orar Hasta que me quede ciego Orar Porque nadie sobrevive Estoy rezando para quedarse en tus brazos Hasta que puedo morir un poco más de tiempo Salvadores y santos y demonios y paganos por igual Ella te va a comer vivo Jesús ha resucitado No es ninguna sorpresa A pesar de que lo haría Mártir su mamá Para viajar al infierno entre estos muslos La presión está aumentando En la base de mi columna vertebral Si me tengo pecado Para verla de nuevo Entonces voy a mentir y mentir y mentir Ella te hará llorar Voy a vender mi alma Para estar de nuevo en tu seno Con mucho gusto ahora por favor me chupe seco Y todavía vas a llorar Para estar de vuelta en su seno Hazlo de nuevo Orar Hasta que me quede ciego Orar Porque nadie sobrevive Estoy rezando para permanecer en sus brazos sólo hasta que puedo Muere un poco más de tiempo Salvadores y santos y demonios y paganos por igual Ella te va a comer vivo Mi pulso se ha incrementado Mis templos están golpeando La presión es tan abrumadora Estoy construyendo Sea constante Freddy Estoy listo para volar Qué es ella, qué es ella, qué es ella Esperando Orar Hasta que me quede ciego Orar Porque nadie sobrevive Orar a quedar en tus brazos sólo para morir Un poco más de tiempo Salvadores y santos y demonios y paganos por igual Ella te va a comer vivo Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Underworld Categoría:Música vocal en:Rev. 22:20